onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Young Piece
Welcome! Hi Young Piece -- we are excited to have One Piece Encyclopédie as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "One Piece Encyclopédie" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Yung Wun 16 février 2009 à 15:41 (UTC) Two wikis Hi. You don't have to choose between the two. I'm happy to leave them both here if you want to edit both. It might be a little bit harder to find other people to work on both, but it's up to you! Angela (talk) 17 février 2009 à 12:23 (UTC) Salut ou Hello ^^ ca te dirais de venir sur le tchat ? juillet 3, 2013 à 20:42 (UTC) slt je peut etre modo svp [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger']] [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Du Futur']] juillet 31, 2013 à 15:35 (UTC) yo man !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Important ! Hello ! Do you speak French ? I'm an administrator of One Piece Encyclopédie. I saw you log occasionnaly and I would like you to come give your opinion about how the Wikia is managed in this topic. It is very important for us to know that the founder is still alive. See you soon, décembre 26, 2013 à 01:57 (UTC) ---- Salut ! Je suis un administrateur de One Piece Encyclopédie, j'ai vu que tu te connectais occasionnellement et j'aimerais que tu viennes donner ton avis (sur ce topic) à propos de comment le Wikia est géré, si tu trouves que l'on s'en est bien sorti et si tu apprécies le travail qui a été fait est à la hauteur de tes attentes. C'est très important pour nous que de savoir ton avis là dessus. Merci d'avance, décembre 26, 2013 à 01:57 (UTC) Acces aux Diff via Encadrements de Droite Grâce à un nouveau code concu par Hulothe à partir de l'idée originale de Flo121297, l'acces aux pages de différences entre les deux dernières versions d'une page est maintenant possible via un lien situé dans les images à gauche du titre de la page. En voici un exemple: http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1593980598Capture_du_2015_06_26_22_04_10.png Pour toute question ou réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au Rollback Flo121297 juin 26, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC)